


Gazing

by F_Ball



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Memories, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Ball/pseuds/F_Ball
Summary: Chase and Guan stare at the stars, allowing them to talk.





	Gazing

Chase sighed, as he drew his knees to his chest, and stared at the starry sky. He watched as the stars twinkled. He moved his head, and smiled as he saw Guan be memorized by the sky. He was propped up on his elbows, smiling. Chase turned away, and looked up at the night sky. He then jumped a little, when he felt something touch his hand. He looked, as he saw Guan put his hand on top of Chase's.

"Deep in thought, are we?" He asked, as he smiled at his boyfriend. Chase chuckled, and looked back up at the sky. 

"No. Well, maybe a little. I'm just thinking how we don't have many nights like this." Chase said. He couldn't really remember the last time the sky sparkled so much. 

"Yes. This is definitely a rare occurrence. I can't remember the last time we got to see the stars." Guan said. Chase smiled, as he thought of something. 

"I can. I believe we were celebrating a victory against that bean and clown face." Chase said. Guan stopped smiling. He remembered what happened. 

"You were attacked. You barely survived. I practically had to nurse you back to health. You said you were starting to feel better, and kept asking me to take you outside. When I did, you smiled at how beautiful the sky was." Guan said. Chase scooted closer to him, and put his hand on his shoulder. 

"I was just happy to see all the stars. How beautiful it looked." Chase said. Guan saw his hand, sitting up a little more, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder gently. Chase leaned his head against his shoulder. 

"After that, we just stayed close. We didn't want to be apart." Guan said. Chase smiled being close to his boyfriend, and how great it felt. 

"I also seem to remember a kiss." Chase said. Guan blushed as he knew what he meant. 

"I leaned in, and tried to kiss you." Guan said, as he did lean in. Chase chuckled, remembering what happened next. 

"But I turned my head, and you kissed the corner of my mouth." Chase said, as he kept chuckling. Guan blushed, and looked down. 

"I was just trying to kiss your cheek. it's not my fault you turned you head." Guan said. Chase looked up at Guan, and smiled. 

"You apologized, and I kept saying it was fine. I finally managed to shut you up." Chase said. Guan smiled and turned to look at him, but before he could say anything, Chase put his hands on his cheeks, and Kissed Guan. Guan was caught off guard, causing him to fall on his back. Chase was surprised, but smiled, and leaned on Guan's chest. 

"You okay?" Chase asked, smiling, and caressed one of Guan's cheeks. Guan smiled at him, and touched his forehead with Chase's. The two stayed like that, until Chase broke it by kissing Guan again. 

"I love you." Chase said. Guan smiled, and kissed him. They were just happy to be with each other.


End file.
